


The Majin

by Gilbec7796



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilbec7796/pseuds/Gilbec7796
Summary: Once a legend turned true. Panic comes in the form of M.





	The Majin

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE!! I'm back!!
> 
> Hi Guys! I know it's been a while and I'm finally getting my groove back. This is not beta'd and this literally came to me when I was siting on the couch being frozen by crazy weather. 
> 
> I hope you like it and this felt good to write this small snippet.

Finger on the trigger as the cold metal raised with her hands. Bulma's heart beat faster with every passing foot step that clouded around her. Breath shallow and uneasy as she heard the first scream, then another until panic swarmed all around her once the sky went dark and cold.

Bulma moved from wall to wall pointing the gun ahead of her as she took to the chaotic street, gun raised as she moved through the crowd. Her companions gone in a puff of smoke. None of them wanting to take on the infamous Majin. Stories told throughout the ages of this creature leaving ruin in its wake. No one could tell Bulma any different however, she wanted to see it for herself that the rumor was true.

Her breath finally steadying out as she holstered the gun to her hip, and grounded herself against the deep wind that was blowing from the old worn store ahead of her. The sky around her bolstering in chaos as one foot was placed in front of the other. Adjusting her belt around her hips as she walked closer to the blown out door.

Chaos turned to silence as everyone was gone, disappearing in a cloud of smoke and insanity. Her heartbeat strong and uneven once more as she got closer to the building. Knowing that before she enters she would be greeted by bodies of the casters. Bodies of the innocent, and blood of the animals. Bulma couldn't seem to keep her eyes open as the wind had picked up around her the closer she got to the olden door. Moving her right arm in front to help block aid the small bits of debris flying around her.

Gathered courage that Bulma didn't know she had left, reaching her hand to turn the rustic knob in her hand. Pushing the door open only to be shoved shut in her face by an unknown force.

“Oh for fucks sakes. I've came this far don't be a pansy now B.” Bulma's voice stuttered as she turned the knob another time, pushing the door hard only to have it pulled from her grip. Closing her eyes as she fell to the old floor of the shop air being knocked out of her by the metal threshold.

Cursing internally as heavy foot steps echoed around her, keeping her eyes closed as she slowly moved her hand toward her holster. Finger slowly unlatching the gun before her body lifted up and was tossed against the wall. A warm hand pushing against her throat, her breath quickened as she had to push her thoughts to the back.

“Now now, you of all people know those silly tools don't work on me.” A gruff voice spoke, hot breath against Bulma's ear as she turned her head avoiding the shivers down her spine.

The thick hand releasing her throat as she slide down the wall, Bulma slowly opened her eyes as she felt her knees touch the ground, “Asshole.”

The creature chuckled before boasting in laughter, the hearty sound echoing around her as she looked up at the creature. Shaking her head as she pushed against the ground, wiping the dirt and other things she wished not to think about off of her knees. Blue eyes glaring at the creature as she placed her hands on her hips in defiance, “Now look here you fucki-”

Not being able to finish her sentence as she ended up once more pressed against the wall. Her hands trapped above her head as a warm hand brushed against her cheek. Eyes defiantly staring into the creatures black soulless eyes.

Lips crushed against hers and the creature pinning her against the wall with it's hard semi-nude body. Surprise causing her lips to part, the creature slithering its tongue against hers. Moans erupted from her throat as the warm hand slide from her cheek and to her throat before realization dawned on her and she brought her teeth down to its lip.

Being released as she stood her ground as the creature cursed. His eyes glaring at her as shivers ran up and down her spine. Having shaken the startling fear off of her shoulders, Bulma managed to find her steps as she practically ran up to him. Tilting her head a tad up as she glared into the eyes once again. Breath wavered as she smirked slightly, “Nice to see you too Majin.”


End file.
